Pétage de plomb
by Sam Sagace91
Summary: Dossier qui va contenir mes craquages... Vous voila prévenus
1. Contrôle, vos papiers s'il vous plaît

Est-ce que quelqu'un a une solution pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive plus? Je viens d'écrire ça en 30 minutes. Fallait que ça sorte de ma tête! J'en peux plus de ma tête! Vous voulez pas qu'on change les gars qui sont au scénar là haut?

Bref, voilà, c'est un craquage du samedi matin!

Bien à vous et toute à vous, Sam

* * *

La file de voiture devant moi est impressionnante. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je soupire et commence déjà à tapoter mon volant en cuir de mes doigts. Je déteste être coincé dans un bouchon. Je déteste attendre. Je déteste patienter ! J'ouvre ma fenêtre histoire d'avoir un peu d'air, parce qu'en plus, il fait tellement chaud que je crains de fondre.

Les voitures avancent au pas. Je tente vraiment, vraiment, de pas m'énerver. Pourquoi faut toujours que ça tombe, de un sur moi, de deux le jour où il fait caniculaire dehors et de trois le jour où je suis hyper pressé pour demander un truc à Deaton.

On avance encore et là je voie ce qui nous bloque. Des flics. Oh merde ! Je me tape le front et tente de ne pas laisser un pur grognement animal de moi. Un banal contrôle routier. Les flics s'avancent. Un des deux se penche sur la voiture de devant, devant, la mienne. Ouh ! Je me redresse. Peut-être que ce bouchon c'est pas si mal en fait ! Il a une de ces cambrures. Rrrrhhh. Je me racle la gorge, j'ai soudain encore un peu plus chaud.

Il est grand, assez fin, mais le pantalon bleu de l'uniforme me montre tout ce que j'ai besoin de voir. Des cuisses musclées, un putain de petit cul… Je me décale encore un peu sur mon siège, en me mordant la lèvre. Quoi ? Pas de mal à se rincer l'œil en attendant. Le flic se redresse. Torse plat, épaule correct. La peau de son cou semble être très blanche. Il n'adresse pas un regard à la petit Mazda rouge devant moi. J'accélère doucement. Il lève la main. Et merde.

\- Contrôle, vos papiers s'il vous plaît ; _il m'ordonne d'une belle voix grave à l'intonation ferme_

\- Bien monsieur l'agent ; _je me tortille pour sortir mon portefeuille de ma poche du blouson en cuir et il commence à tourner autour de la voiture_

\- Mmmhhh ; _il lâche_

\- Un problème ? ; _ok il est mignon mais il va pas trop m'emmerder non plus hein !_

\- Mettez vous sur le bas côté

\- PARDON ? ; _je m'insurge_

Il redresse sa casquette et j'ai une vue entière sur son visage. Des yeux d'un brun doux, un peu… Ambré. Un nez légèrement en trompette et des lèvres… Oh gosh ces lèvres. J'avale ma salive et lui hausse un sourcil.

\- Le bas côté monsieur… ; _il consulte mes papiers_ ; Hale ; _de l'index à nouveau le côté de la route_

\- Oui m'sieur ; _je grommelle_

\- Agent Stilinski ; _il tapote le nom brodé sur sa chemise bleu_

Oh merde ! Le fils Stilinski. A ce qu'il paraît il est hyper pointilleux et super… Consciencieux. Pppfff. Je me gare sur le côté, là où Môsieur Stilinski m'a demandé de me mettre.

\- Sortez du véhicule ; il m'ordonne à nouveau

Mais quoi allé ? Je sors et croise les bras. Lui se contente de regarder mes papiers, lentement, lisant chaque ligne. Je tente de ne pas taper du pied. Puis il les glisse dans sa poche. Hey mais what ? J'effectue un pas en avant.

\- Un problème Monsieur Hale ?

\- Aucun monsieur l'agent ; _je marmonne dans ma barbe en fronçant les sourcils_

\- C'est ce qui me semblait ; _un petit sourire prend place sur sa magnifique bouche et ça creuse des fossettes, il s'amuse en plus ce petit con_

Je le renifle. Oh que ouais qu'il s'amuse. Bon il exhale aussi d'autre chose. Une vague odeur de fierté, un peu de sueur et… Je dois serrer les dents parce que là franchement c'est une tentation sur patte ce gars, une pointe de désir. Douce, chaude et suave, une fois que je l'ai senti l'odeur ne me lâche plus. C'est capiteux. Comme… Du chocolat. Ce gars, pardon, ce FLIC, sent le chocolat ! Je grogne et ses yeux qui étaient sur ma plaque remonte sur moi. Haussement de sourcil. Je ne bouge pas. Il reprend son inspection. Et moi aussi.

Après tout autant occuper le temps. Il repousse encore un peu la casquette, me montrant que ses cheveux sont en beau bordel là dessous, bruns et en vrac. Genre… Coupe sorti de lit. Mais Derek merde à la fin ! Je m'exhorte au calme. Il laisse sa main caresser le toit de la Camaro comme s'il caressait un torse et… DEREK ! Je recommence à pianoter des doigts, mais sur mon biceps comme j'ai plus de volant. Il vérifie le coffre, ouvert à sa demande. Puis…

J'avale ma salive de travers. Je dois être écarlate. Il vient de se pencher sans plier les jambes pour vérifier l'état des pneus. Juste devant moi. J'ai une vue parfaite sur ses jambes et sur son cul. Ok, état proche de l'implosion, faut faire quelque chose. Je vais me faire griller à avoir la gaule sur un flic. Surtout sur celui là. Il va me foutre un putain de PV pour outrage s'il le voit. Respire Der'. Voilà, longue inspiration… NON ! Son odeur revient en force et je recule de deux pas.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Monsieur Hale ? ; _arrête de me parler toi, j'hoche la tête_ ; Vous êtes sûr ? ; _j'hoche une fois encore la tête_ ; Mmmhhh ; _je plante mes yeux dans les siens_ ; J'en suis pas sûr moi ; i _l fronce les sourcils ;_ Asseyez vous je reviens

Quoi encore ? Je me repose dans mon siège et discrètement m'aère le visage en agitant les pans de mon blouson. Pourquoi je le garde aussi ? Je me relève, l'ôte et le jette sur le siège passager. Voilà c'est déjà mieux. L'agent Stilinski revient, un calepin où il écrit furieusement à la main. Et voilà je vais l'avoir ma prune !

Il finit d'écrire et range dans la poche sur sa cuisse le petit bloc-note. Dans son autre poche il extrait une bouteille d'eau. Il vient s'accroupir entre mes jambes. Oooohhhh merde ! Je serre les cuisses, pas le choix.

\- Est ce que ça va ?

\- Un peu chaud ; j _e marmonne_

\- Je voie ça vous êtes tout rouge. Une insolation peut-être ?

Il lève sa main et vient la poser sur mon front. Oh putain. Ma main se lève déjà dans l'optique de saisir la sienne. Je la pose, l'air de rien, sur mon volant.

\- Tenez, buvez un peu d'eau déjà ; _il me tend gentiment sa bouteille et je ne me fais pas prier_ ; C'est vrai qu'il fait une chaleur aujourd'hui

Je crois que j'ai les yeux qui vont sortir de leurs orbites quand je le voie doucement, comme au ralenti, descendre la main vers sa chemise, ouvrir un, puis deux boutons. Me laissant voir de la peau blanche mais qui a l'air d'une douceur. Son odeur se répand plus fort, me faisant tourner la tête. Je gémis. Moi Derek Hale, Alpha de ma propre meute, je gémis.

\- C'est pas clair quand même ; _il se redresse et d'un geste m'enlève mes lunettes de soleil, ses yeux heurtent les miens pour la première fois depuis tout ce cirque_

Sans l'écran noir ses yeux semblent encore plus brillants, comme s'ils possédaient une petite étincelle. De la malice peut-être. En tout cas ils sont beaux. Il se lèche les lèvres.

\- Je pourrais vous faire un test salivaire pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas sous emprise d'un quelconque stupéfiant

\- Je n'ai rien pris ; _je me défends_

\- Je vous crois monsieur Hale, je vous crois. Tout me semble en règle

\- Ah ; _je soupire de soulagement_

\- MAIS… ; _et voilà_ ; Vous veillerez à régler ça au plus vite ; _il arrache la feuille de son bloc, un PV je suis sûr, le plie en 4 et me le tend_ ; Au plus vite ; _il répète avec force_

\- Ouais ; _je grogne, il est mignon mais quel con, un PV, sur ma précieuse Camaro_

\- Attention sur la route Derek ; _il chantonne en remettant sa casquette_

Je claque la portière et redémarre, enfin ! Deux kilomètres plus loin la curiosité est plus forte, je déplie le PV. Qui n'est pas rempli. Enfin techniquement si. Mais pas d'une amende.

« Pour réduire la pression artérielle il est recommandez de se laisser aller. Donc… Pour se laisser aller je me porte volontaire. Stiles Stilinski » suivi d'un numéro. Euh… Je m'arrête sur un parking et relis. Non je rêve pas là ? Ce flic m'a filé un rendez vous ? Sourire jusqu'aux oreilles je repars, secouant la tête, tout ce manège pour ça ?

* * *

Verdict? Je suis pas bien dans ma tête hein?! Oo'


	2. Amour infini

Voilà mon second craquage!

J'ai eu l'idée dans le bus! Alors que je discutais avec une amie par SMS un mec m'a regardé avant de hausser les épaules et de dire "c'est beau l'amour"... Et voilà ^^

Bisous les papillons, Sam

* * *

Essoufflée j'arrive enfin à trouver ma place dans le train. Je redresse la bandoulière de mon sac à dos et m'écroule avec un souffle de soulagement dans mon siège. Je respire à fond les yeux fermés, deux, trois petites minutes, le temps d'assimiler le fait que je rentre à la maison après 8 mois de séparation avec ma famille et mes parents. Quand je suis tout à fait calme je rouvre les yeux et en profite pour regarder un peu les gens autour de moi.

Je manque de m'étouffer quand je vois l'apollon juste à la place en face de moi. Il est très musclé, carré d'épaule, une barbe de plusieurs jours lui ombrage les joues et les lunettes de soleil me cache ses yeux. Il porte un haut vert foncé et une veste de cuir noir. Il est sexy en diable. Je me redresse, m'essuie discrètement le visage un peu couvert de sueur et replace mes mèches blondes.

Il ne m'accorde pas un regard. Il lit. Il tourne les pages de son livre avec calme. Punaise comme il est beau. J'ouvre la bouche dans l'optique de dire quelque chose quand son portable sonne. Il pose le livre, m'accorde un demi-regard, un minuscule sourire et s'agite pour ouvrir sa veste et extirper d'une poche intérieure son IPhone. Il remonte les lunettes de soleil sur le haut de son crâne.

Il s'installe à nouveau confortablement dans son siège et lit ce que je suppose être un message. Je voie ses yeux sauter d'un mot à l'autre. Au fur et à mesure son visage se transfigure. Ses yeux qui étaient sombres s'illuminent, les rides de son front s'estompent et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire unique, plein de bonheur et de joie et d'amour même. Mon cœur se serre. Il est sacrément beau à sourire comme ça.

Il ne perd pas une seconde et commence à taper une réponse, son sourcil droit se haussant et il se mord les lèvres. Il ne prend pas la peine de re-verrouiller son téléphone. Même pas une seconde après il vibre dans sa large paume. Il sourit encore plus grand et une très légère rougeur prend place sur ses pommettes. Il me jette un petit regard, comme si je pouvais deviner ce qu'il pense et ce qu'ils se racontent lui et sa dulcinée.

Je laisse mes yeux errer sur sa main gauche. Pas d'alliance. Pourtant il semble pris. Elle a sacrément de la chance. Il lâche un soupir digne d'une midinette qui m'étonne. Je dois me retenir de lâcher un petit rire. Il finit par secouer la tête du style « quelle idiote » et range son téléphone.

Tout le trajet se passe en silence. Il lit et moi je le regarde en écoutant de la musique. Je tente de deviner son prénom, son métier, s'il est fils unique, le prénom de son amoureuse, s'ils ont déjà des enfants, si ça, si…

Le train arrive en gare et je galère à récupérer mon sac. Un grand bras vient en renfort.

\- Merci ; _je murmure, rougissante_

\- Au plaisir mademoiselle ; _il répond de sa voix rauque et basse, me rendant encore plus rougissante et bafouillant_

Je le suis à quelques pas de distance dans la gare. Juste pour voir comment est sa copine. J'imagine une grande blonde, belle, élégante, juchée sur plusieurs centimètres de talons, pourquoi pas des louboutins même.

Il passe son sac de cuir, très architecte ou cadre sup, en bandoulière et enfonce ses mains dans ces poches. Il marche vite, comme pressé. Je peine un peu à suivre son rythme mais il est tellement massif que je risque pas de le perdre de vue. On arrive dans le hall de la gare. Il se fige un instant, tourne vite fait sur lui.

\- DDDEEEERRRRRREEEEEKKKKKKK

Hurle une voix et lui il se contente de rire. Il ouvre grand ses bras et un mec arrive en courant. Plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, des cheveux plus clairs que les siens, bien plus pâle de teint. La chemise à carreau vole un peu derrière lui. Sans perdre une seconde il se jette sur le fameux Derek donc. Qui lui referme fermement ses bras autour de lui. Je me suis arrêtée à une petite distance d'eux. J'entends que le plus petit chuchote « tu m'as manqué ».

Là à ma surprise, ils s'embrassent. Mon cœur fait des soubresauts. Oooohhhhhh. Puis je souris. En grand. Et mon cœur se gonfle d'une joie sincère, profonde et tellement douce. D'une prière silencieuse et pieuse je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je remonte mon Eastpack sur mon épaule, cherche la sortie et passe à côté d'eux. Ils se murmurent des choses, surement des mots d'amour, les yeux bleu-vert sont pétillants, ses bras tellement serrés autour de son homme que je me demande comment celui-ci fait pour respirer.

Je suis sur le parvis, cherchant à localiser mon papa, quand ils repassent à côté de moi, main dans la main. Parlant. Riant. Heureux. Amoureux. Et moi je souris encore, pas jalouse du tout, parce qu'un amour comme ça, qui arrive à vous illuminer comme ce gars s'est illuminé dans le train juste grâce à un SMS, un amour tellement fort qu'ils se retrouvent dans le hall de la gare et qu'ils s'embrassent s'en foutant des autres, ben moi je le souhaite à tout le monde. Le plus grand se penche et embrasse la tempe de son amoureux qui lèvent les yeux vers lui. Voilà ce regard, là, exactement, ça doit être le regard même de l'amour infini.


End file.
